Verde y Escarlata II:Entre mamaderas y pañales
by Deby's
Summary: FLASH BACK Ginny sufre un accidente. ¿Podra Draco hacerse cargo de su hijaa solo...? ¿Y que pasa si ademas de todo Ron Y hermione vienen con su hijo para "ayudar"? Una divertida historia, para los que se quedaron con ganas en mi primer fic hecho con la c
1. Default Chapter

Verde y Escarlata II: Un Slytherin entre mamaderas y pañales  
Bueno, para los seguidores de Verde y Escarlata, llega una especie de continuacion con Draco, Beth, Ron, Hermione y el pequeño Percy de protagonistas. Gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga Meli... o Kaoru Kinomoto... o CherryBlossom... como la conozcan , es que estoy aqui publicando este primer capitulo... asique espero les guste y me dejen RR, porque ya saben que estoy con Una luz en la oscuridad y no puedo hacer dos fics al mismo tiempo sin algun tipo de incentivo...  
Asique, ponganse las pilas y a teclear!!! Kaoru y yo les mandamos un beso muy grande (ya que ella es en parte coautora de este fic, jeje ) y hasta la pxima!!!

* * *

Capítulo 1: Accidentes

Draco y Ginny se habían separado del grupo al salir de la estación 9 ¾. Caminaban melancólicos pensando en tiempos pasados. Su mente vagaba en recuerdos empañados por lágrimas de tristeza y alegría. Ambos coincidían en recordar el momento en que se conocieron… no en muy buenas condiciones, pero que había servido para juntarlos y hacer que jamas se separaran. Tanto era así que en ese momento salían de dejar a su pequeña hija en el colegio que los había visto crecer… y enamorarse…

- ¿Draco, en que piensas? -

- Como siempre… en ti- le dijo acercándose y dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- No, vamos… en serio… porque yo estoy pensando en Beth…-

- Yo siempre pienso en ella. Ustedes dos son todo para mi… en realidad ya son tres- dijo levantando al pequeño Jack que aplaudió contento.

Ginny sonrió. Le encantaba ver a su antiguo enemigo tan cambiado y mostrando el afecto que sentía por su familia.

Subieron al coche. Ella en el asiento de acompañante con su hijo en el regazo, y él conduciendo. Llevaban varios minutos de trayecto cuando a ella se le ocurrió preguntar: - ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que sufrí un accidente y debiste cuidar de ella junto a mi hermano y Hermione?-

- No me lo recuerdes – exclamó sin apartar la vista del camino. Pero en lo más hondo de su ser aquella "aventura" estaría entre sus mejores recuerdos…

FLASH BACK

_Draco entró en su casa con su hija de la mano. La niña ya contaba con el año y medio de edad. Y su padre era el que debía usar babero por ella… pero en ese momento, quien ocupaba la mente del hombre era su esposa… Ginny Weasley. Tras ellos llegaron Molly, Hermione y Ron. Se dejaron caer en las sillas alrededor de la mesa y se miraron unos a otros. El silencio sepulcral reinaba la sala, y Molly decidió romperlo._

_- Gracias a Dios que la caída desde la escoba no se produjo a mucha altura… porque sino… quien sabe…- Draco suspiró. Cuando le habían avisado que Ginny había tenido un accidente y estaba internada en el San Mungo, no lo dudó. Se fue en medio de una reunión de su empresa para salir corriendo a verla. **Si le pasara algo… **no quería ni pensarlo. El temor a quedarse sin ella lo asaltó y hasta que no la vio ni pudo intercambiar palabras con su mujer, no tuvo alivio. Y ahora, el sanador le había dicho que ella debía quedarse internada un tiempo. Hasta que mejorase…_

_Hermione preguntó qué pasaría con Beth, y por primera vez Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con la niña._

_Ahora si que estaba en problemas…_

_- ¿Tu no pensarás hacerte cargo de ella, o si?- preguntó Ron entre asustado y divertido._

_- ¡Claro que si!, ¡es mi hija!- el pelirrojo comenzó a reír deseperadamente frente a un muy molesto Malfoy que lo asesinaba con la mirada. Molly fue la encargada de frenar a su hijo._

_- Si quieres podemos ayudarte- le dijo la buena mujer – Seguramente Ron y Hermione estarán deseosos de hacerlo…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Los tres se la quedaron mirando atónitos. Pero Ron y Hermione sabían que cuando a Molly se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie podía contradecirla._

_Esa noche, Draco no durmió muy bien. Se despertaba a cada hora soñando con Ginny y buscándola en sueños. A eso de las dos de la mañana, sintió pasos en la habitación. Buscó a tientas su varita a modo de precaución. Pero cuando estaba a punto de utilizarla, una vocecita conocida le dijo:_

_- Quero a mamá…- Draco tomó a su hija en brazos y la abrazó. Intentó darle calor a ese cuerpecito tan delicado que le pedía contención. Esa niña le hacía acordar tanto a Ginny que no podía evitar sentir tanto amor por ella. _

_Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados cariñosamente._

_El día amaneció nublado. Draco despertó y casi se lleva por delante a la niña que dormía tranquilamente a su lado. De pronto sintió algo raro. Fue al baño y un grito de asco se escuchó por toda la casa. Se duchó intentando quitarse el pequeño regalito que su hija le había dejado…** ¿Cómo rayos voy a olvidar que está aprendiendo a no usar pañales?** El joven padre miró a su hija. Ahora si que no sabía que hacer. La que siempre había lavado y cambiado a la niña había sido Ginny… él no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Se quemó la cabeza intentando solucionar este embrollo. Lo peor era que tenía que irse a su trabajo… luego de ver que no tenía otra opción envió una lechuza a la casa de su "querido" cuñadito…_

_**Seguramente ellos sabrán que hacer…**  
_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_


	2. Sorpresas

Capitulo 2: Sorpresas 

FLASH BACK

_La lechuza llego un poco atrasada a la casa de Ron. El animal se golpeo contra la ventana y el pequeño Percy gritó- ¡¡Se caen las nubes!! – Lo que hizo que su madre, una mujer de cabello castaño se fijara en algo gris que caía lentamente incrustado en el vidrio. Cuando pudo rescatar a la lechuza, la leyó. Frunció el entrecejo y llamo a su marido que intentaba ponerse correctamente la corbata. Aún sin poder lograrlo, apareció un hombre pelirrojo y con un pequeño bigote sobre el labio. _

- _Parece que el "cuñado" del año necesita ayuda… ni siquiera puede sobrevivir un día solo… - Le dijo, haciéndole un nudo en la corbata de una vez. Ron tomó la carta y la miró. _

- _Bueno, pero por suerte estas aquí para ir a ayudar a mi hermanita… - _

- _¿Que?¿No creerás que voy a ir yo sola, o si? – _

_¿Y tú no creerás que yo voy a dejar mi trabajo para ir a ayudar a ese estúpido con el que se caso mi hermana? – _

- _No se lo que vas a hacer, pero si se que YO sola, ni loca piso esa casa… - _

- _Muy bien. Llévate a Percy. – la chica resopló. Pensó en la pequeñita que seguramente quería a su madre y por razones obvias no podía tenerla y sintió compasión. Echándole una mirada de profundo odio a su marido, le dijo algo así como "e las pagaras" y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió a la casa de su cuñada. _

_Draco miraba el reloj y murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo. No podía creer como podían tardar tanto… ¿Es que para ellos no existía la puntualidad? Obviamente no… Volvi162 a mirar la hora. Su hija seguía durmiendo placidamente en la cama… él ni siquiera quería acercarse… parecía como si se estuviera pudriendo y no sabía que hacer al respecto. _

_Por fin escuchó el "Ring" del timbre y casi corrió hacia la puerta para abrir. De inmediato se encontró con una mujer muy hermosa parada frente a él. **Que rayos dices… es una sangre sucia…** le decía su inconsciente. Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo molestaba… pero en los peores momentos esta regresaba para hacerle la vida imposible. **Por si no te acuerdas, tu decías que o te juntabas con los Weasleys… y mírate, ahora te casaste con una…** Draco intentó serenarse. Observó a Hermione que seguía parada en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. _

- _¿Y bien? ¿Vas a dejarme pasar o tendré que quedarme en la puerta? – _

- _Pasa – Le dijo este haciéndose a un lado. La chica entró y tras ella un niño de unos dos años… _

- _¡Hey! ¿Que es esto? – ç _

- _Por si no lo recuerdas, es mi hijo… tu sobrino… se llama Percy… saluda al tío Draco hijo… - _

- _Hola maldito Malfoy… - Dijo el niño sin saber que las enseñanzas paternas no debían salir de casa. _

- _¡¡¿¿Cómo dijiste??!! – Draco miraba incrédulo al pequeño que se echó a llorar por el susto. _

- _¡¡No le grites!! – le dijo enojada Hermione alzando a su hijo y tratando de consolarlo. – Ya… ya… pero debes entender que no se saluda así a las personas… debes decirle por su nombre… no por sus defectos… - El niño asintió y acercándose al hombre que lo miraba severo, le dijo: _

- _Hola señor malfoy… - _

- _así me gusta mas… ahora, pregunto ¿para que lo trajiste? – _

- _Ni modo que lo dejara solo en mi casa… - _

- _Pero… - _

- _Pero nada. Ahora, te vas a trabajar y me dejas en paz… por dios… si que eres molesto… - _

- _¡Oye! ¡Que esta es mi casa! – _

- _Como sea… ¿Y donde esta la pequeña Beth? - _

- _En la cama… - _

- _Bueno, entonces voy a verla. – La chica se dispuso a ir rumbo a la habitación, cuando el rubio la detuvo. _

- _Pero… hay algo… - _

- _¿Algo? Esta enferma o algo así? – _

- _Eh… bueno… no… eso espero… pero, no, es que anoche… digamos que no se aguanto… y… - _

- _¿Se hizo pis? – Draco la miraba atónito. Casi estaba sonrojado. ¿Cómo lo decía así como as? _

- _Aja. Esta dejando de usar pañales… - _

- _Oh… ya veo… si, ya pase por esa etapa. Bueno, veré que puedo hacer en el resto del día… porque me imagino que ya la habrás cambiado… - Al ver la cara de disgusto de él, puso una mueca y le gritó - ¡¿No la cambiaste?! ¡¡La dejaste así toda mojada! – _

- _No sabia que hacer… tu me entiendes… ese trabajo es de mujeres… - _

- _Oh dios… encima de Slytherin… hijo de mortífagos… insoportable arrogante… ¡¡eres machista!! – _

- _Oye oye… que vuelvo a repetirte… es mi casa… y no digas todo eso que luego el niño me saluda de esa manera… - Dijo enojado, señalando al pequeño Percy que en ese momento intentaba hacer volar la escoba de Malfoy que estaba sobre la pared. _

- _¡¡Ey tu!! ¡¡No toques eso!! – Hermione bufó y llevándose a su hijo de la mano se dirigió hacia la habitación. Entró y ambos adultos descubrieron que la niña estaba despierta… y adolorida… _

- _¡¡eres un estúpido!! ¡¡Se ha paspado!! – Draco la miró sin entender y luego a su hija. Hermione la agarró y dándole la vuelta a la pequeña que comenzaba a lloriquear, le bajó los pantalones. Draco supo entonces lo que era una colita paspada y ver a su hijita tan dolorida lo lastimó a él. Pero no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo allí, porque tenía una reunión muy importante a la que acudir… la que había dejado por la mitad el día anterior cuando Ginny tuvo el accidente… _

- _Escúchame Granger… necesito que la cuides… utiliza mi dinero para comprarle algún antídoto… lo que sea. Pero no puedo quedarme por más tiempo. Mi trabajo espera. – Y dándole un tierno beso a su hija, se marchó de la habitación dejando a la mujer muy enojada. _

- _Bueno, Beth, ahora a curarte… - _

_Y dicho esto, se puso a preparar una crema para aplicarle a la niña que jugaba con su primo… _

_Ginny estaba acostada. El día de ayer había permanecido prácticamente dormida por las pociones que le habían hecho tomar. Le dolía mucho la cabeza por el golpe. Y también… ¿A quien se le ocurría volar en un día de tormenta? Por suerte el viento no le había permitido hacerlo muy arriba… porque sino… Quien sabe lo que habría ocurrido… _

_De pronto, la figura de su hija se le cruzó por la mente. Ya alguien que la abrazaba… Draco… Ellos eran su razón de vivir… si había algo que le había dado fuerzas para seguir adelante eran ellos. Su familia… los seres por los que tanto había luchado. _

_Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que alguien entraba en el lugar. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con una persona que ella concia muy bien… Harry. _

- _¡Hola! – Le dijo, entregándole el ramo de flores que le había traído el muchacho. _

- _Harry… que sorpresa… - _

- _quería verte… últimamente ese marido que te conseguiste no te presta ni por un minuto… no se como lo soportas… - Ella sonrió. _

- _No lo hace de malo… es que simplemente no soporta la idea de perderme… - _

- _Esta bien… pero como hermano mayor adoptivo, DEBO tener la obligación de venir a verte ¿no crees? – _

- _Eh… si, claro… ¿Cómo esta Luna? – Le preguntó ella, deseosa de no ser el tema de conversación. _

- _Bien, en casa. No se sentía bien. Creo que comió algo en mal estado… pero ya sabes como es ella… dice que simplemente esta "empachada"… no se lo que signifique… pero bueno… - Ambos rieron. Hacia mucho que no reían… hacia mucho que no se veían, en realidad. Ginny se había dedicado todo ese tiempo de lleno a su hija. ¿Cómo estaría en ese momento? Dudó. No le gustaba la idea de Draco solo con Beth… pero en ese momento él estaría trabajando… ¿Con quien estaría su hija? _

- _Harry… por casualidad sabes con quien esta Beth? – _

- _Hablé con Hermione hoy. Me llamó desde tu casa. – _

- _¿Desde mi casa? Pero… allí no tenemos feletono… o como se diga… - _

- _Se dice teléfono, y ella tiene un celular… en ocasiones resulta mas practico que las lechuzas… - _

- _No se que diablos estas diciendo… pero no importa… A veces olvido que ustedes dos se criaron en el mundo muggle… - _

- _Bueno, el punto es que ella esta cuidando a tu hija. Me pidió que te diga que las cosas están bien… pero que cuando veas humo salir por la chimenea, es que ella tiro a Draco dentro y lo esta asando para navidad… - _

- _Ah… bueno… creo que me quedo tranquila… - Volvieron a reír. Sabían perfectamente que Hermione jamás había aprobado el hecho de que se casaran y seguía sosteniendo que un día este se marcharía dejando a su familia. Pero Ginny sabia que Draco no sobreviviría ni un segundo lejos de ellos… y simplemente se limitaba a contestarle con un "si… si… claro…" _

_Los dos amigos continuaron hablando amistosamente el resto de la mañana. Como antes… como cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts y ella era la hermanita pequeña de Ron… _

_Draco regresó a su casa. _

- _Hoooolaaaaa – Gritó para saber donde diablos se encontraba esa sangre sucia con su hija. Pero nadie respondía. Al principio creyó que debían estar durmiendo la siesta y no se alarmó. Pero luego de buscarlos por toda la casa, descubrió con horror que no estaban allí. No había nadie. Desesperado, corrió en busca de ella a la casa de su suegra. Cuando llegó, Molly lo atendió. La mujer seguía sorprendiéndose cada vez que su yerno la visitaba, pero ya tenia asumido que era pariente de malfoy. _

- _¡Draco! ¿Pasó algo? – El rubio no contestó a la pregunta- _

- _¡¡Dígame que Granger se encuentra aquí de visita con mi hija!! – _

- _Bueno, te lo diría encantada… pero es que ella ni siquiera aviso que vendría… ¿estas seguro que… - Pero la mujer no pudo seguir hablando. Draco ya había desaparecido. Llegó prácticamente volando a casa de Ron. Este no se encontraba allí y para seguir incrementando su terror, la chica tampoco estaba allí. Se sentó en el marco de la puerta y se tomó la cabeza con las manos. _

- _No puede ser… no… ¡¡¡UNA SANGRE SUCIA SECUETRÓ A MI HIJA!!! –__

* * *

_

_N/A: Wolas!! Bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo yo... con la continuacion de verde y escarlata, jeje. A mi m egusto mucho ese fic (y veo que a mis 50 RR tmb, ) Y por eso decidi hacer esto. Bueno, este cap. es mucho mas largo que el anterior, y deben agradecerlea Kaoru K. que me presto su compu y me aconsejó mientras yo escribia... GRACIAS!! jeje, (espero que con eso no me pqgue porque no actualizo rapido... �) Bueno, gracias por los primeros RR, jeje la verdad yo misma me sorprendo de que lo que yo hago les guste... pero bueno... aqui van algunas contestaciones!! Byes!!_

**_Rosy:_** Hola!! Bueno, la verdad me alegra que hayas leido este fic, jeje, y respondiendote: Si, pienso pasar de todo un poco... y hacer sufrir a Draco demostrandole que los hombres, tmb pueden ayudar en la casa!! Jeje, quiero acabar con el machismo Bueno, que no hayan idoningun hijo de Luna y Harry a la estacion en el utlimo cap. de verde y escarlata, no significa que no existan... asique, todavia tienes esperanzas, jaja!! Te mando un bso!!!

**_Eire:_** Jajjaa!! Bueno, la idea era dejar un poco de lado la trsiteza y el drama y hacer algo comico... auqnue en todos mis fics siempre escribo alguna situacion de humor... es que yo soy asi, jeje... no m epuedo contener. Bueno, aqui tienes un poco de Ginny, y no te preocupes que no va a dejar de aparcer... al fin y al cabo, es un Draco Ginny o no?? Te mando un bso!!

**_Hitomi Felton:_** Bueno, creo que es el primer RR que me dejas, jeje. Asique gracias por hacerlo... . Que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que me dejs mas RR para saber si sigo agrandandote. Te mando un bso!!

**_Atalanta de Tebas:_** Siiiii!!! Yo tmb creia que Verde y Escarlata se merecia una continuacion, jeje. Y me alegro de que te haya gustado el comienzo, jeje. Y espero no defraudarte... � Bueno, espero que me dejs mas RR paras aber si te sigue gustando!! Te mando un bso!!

**_Kaoru Kinomoto:_** Bueno, en este momento me acabas de trarer un vaso con jugo de algo raro... pero esta rico, jeje. Bueno, espero no volverme vampiro despues de tomarme el jugo "de frutilla" que me serviste... �... okis, gracisa por ayudarme en esto, te kiero muchisimo!!! y sabes que contas siempre conmigo... auqneu sea muy petisa y no veas... � Te mando un bso!!!!

**_A-Grench:_** Bueno, aqui tienes la continuacion, bien rapidito como te gusta y si... pobre Draco... pero por lo menos va a aprender a ser una madre jajajajaja!!!!! Te mando un bso!!


	3. Un respiro

Capítulo 3: Un respiro

Draco estaba desesperado. Recién era el primer día que Ginny no estaba en casa, y ya la había perdido. **_¡Tu no la perdiste, la sangre sucia la secuestró!_** Pero él no estaba muy seguro de que la haya secuestrado... sin embargo, las pruebas estaban allí...

Pensó y pensó que hacer. Ya no sabía dónde más buscar. Y decidió ir a ver a Ginny. **_¡NO! Es una mala idea... ella se va a preocupar..._** No podía ir a verla. No quería que supiera que era un mal padre... un pésimo padre... Pero tenía ganas de visitarla... **_Muy bien. Esto es lo que haré. Iré al hospital, diciéndole que recién vuelvo del trabajo. Y que la sangre sucia me dijo que se había ido con Beth... así que le preguntaré dónde puede estar para ir a buscarla antes de que ella regrese..._** Sí, ese era un buen plan. Así no la preocuparía.

Y contento con su idea se dirigió hacia el San Mungo.

* * *

-Ginny, tu marido no es tan idiota. Tiene que haber encontrado el papelito en la heladera que decía "voy al hospital con los niños". – Le decía despreocupadamente Hermione a su amiga. 

-Es que... ¿Entonces, por qué no ha llegado? –

-Debe estar el transito congestionado... –

-Hermy, YO conozco a Draco muchísimo mejor que tú y puedo asegurarte que algo le pasó-

-No voy a negarte que lo conoces mucho mejor que yo... gracias a Dios... pero no seas tan paranoica... -

Mientras las dos mujeres charlaban animadamente, los niños se divertían. En realidad, jugaban con una de las pociones que debería tomar Ginny esa tarde, y le agregaban hormigas que pasaban por la ventana. Los pobres bichitos, se retorcían y pataleaban pero los niños simplemente reían y los metían en la poción para ver la reacción. Y lo que pasaba era que las hormigas salían con el color cambiado... y unos 50 cm de largo... Luego, Percy la tomaba entre sus manitos con mucha fuerza y las arrojaba por la ventana. Los dos se asomaban, y reían porque el animal se había estrellado en la cabeza de alguna de las personas que pasaban por debajo...

* * *

Draco llegaba al hospital. Había mucha gente y por eso le costó estacionar la escoba. Estaba por entrar cuando algo muy grande y pesado le cayó en la cabeza. Perdió el equilibrio y quedó tumbado en el suelo. Lentamente comenzó a pararse agarrándose la cabeza que le palpitaba de dolor. Abrió muchísimo los ojos, al descubrir lo que lo había golpeado. 

-¡¡Que diablos es esto!! – Dijo, sacando su varita y observando a la enorme hormiga que intentaba pararse y escabullirse. Utilizando su varita le devolvió al animal su forma original y la pobre hormiguita pudo irse corriendo a su hormiguero.

Así, Draco pudo llegar a la habitación de su esposa... aún dolorido por el golpe. Puso la mano en el picaporte y empujó la puerta...

-¡Draco! Por fín llegas... – El hombre se quedó estático en el lugar. Allí se encontraba su mujer, su hija, su sobrino... y la sangre sucia...

-¡¡TU!!- Le dijo a Hermione que parecía sorprendida.

-Si, yo... ¿a quien esperabas?¿A la reina Isabel? –

-Me imagino que has encontrado el papel que Hermione te dejó en la heladera... porque si estas aquí... – Le dijo Ginny sin saber que sus palabras producían efecto en su marido.

-¿Papel? ¿En la heladera? – Dijo sin comprender – ¡¡¡Ah!!! Si... por supuesto... el papel... – Draco supuso que lo mejor sería olvidar el mal rato pasado, y nadie sabría nunca lo que en realidad había pasado...

Se dirigió a la cama y besó a su mujer en la frente. Estaba muy linda... un par de moretones, pero a él siempre le parecía que era la mujer más linda del mundo. En eso estaba, cuando una manito le tiró de la túnica.

-¡Hola, hermosa!- Le dijo contento de verla de nuevo. Menudo susto se había llevado hacía unas horas...

-Papá... ¿uele la cabeza? –

-¿¿Qué si me huele la cabeza?? ¿¿Tengo mal olor?? – A lo que la niña, riendo contestó haciéndole un masaje en la zona que minutos antes tanto le había dolido. Draco comprendió entonces lo que había pasado al ver la poción de su mujer tirada en el suelo con un par de hormigas gigantes dando vueltas por ahí.

-Mmm... creo que alguien estuvo jugando con pociones... – Le dijo algo enojado, levantando a su hija y haciéndole cosquillas. La niña reía alegremente mientras Percy intentaba esconder a las hormigas tras de sí.

-Mira, niño, aunque intentes esconder tus experimentos, no te vas a librar de mí... –

-¡Ni se te ocurra amenazar a mi hijo! – Le dijo Hermione enojada levantándose y yendo hacia el pequeño que en pocos minutos se echaría llorar.

-Uh... que miedo... – Beth volvía a reír. Le encantaba ver pelear a su padre con la tía Hermy.

-No me subestimes... – Ginny se encontraba en un partido de Ping Pong. Iba de su amiga a su esposo y de su esposo a su amiga de nuevo.

-Hey, ustedes dos. Déjense de pelear por lo menos mientras me vienen a ver... quiero algo de paz... – Ambos se dirigieron miradas de profundo odio y se sentaron alrededor de la cama uno en cada lado. Beth se subió a la cama de su mamá y se tiró en sus brazos. La mujer la meció un poco y a los minutos ya se había quedado dormida. Percy miró con recelo a su tío Malfoy y se quedó al lado de su madre hasta que se hizo tarde y se fueron.

Draco se quedó hasta entrada la tarde con su mujer y su hija que dormía.

-Draco, lamento mucho todo esto... –

-No lo lamentes... todo está bien, no te preocupes... -

-Pero es que... –

-¿No confías en mí? Nuestra hija está a salvo conmigo... – Dijoél. Pero ni él estaba convencido de lo que decía...

* * *

Draco no durmió en toda la noche. Beth se levantó de su camita a las dos de la mañana para decirle buenas noches porque se había olvidado de hacerlo antes. 

Luego, se volvió a dormir... pero a las dos horas, volvió a levantarse.

-¡¡¡Buaaaa!!! –Se escuchó por toda la casa. Draco pegó un salto y salió de la cama tan rápido que casi no se dio cuenta que su hija estaba frente a él. Se quedó estático al verla al pie de la cama con los ojos rojos y muy asustada.

-¡Beth!¿Qué te pasó, hija? – Le dijo, alzándola y sentándose en la cama con ella.

-pesailla... fea fea... - El hombre no supo que decir. Se la quedó mirando un rato y luego la abrazó.

-Bueno... bueno... ya está... ya pasó... –

-Quero domir con papá... – Dijo la niña abrazándolo. Draco recordó la última vez que durmió con ella y se dijo que no volvería a pasar... no quería tener que llamar de nuevo a la sangre sucia porque no sabía que hacer...

Al rato, padre e hija dormían tranquilamente en la cama, cuando algo lo hizo despertar nuevamente. ¡¡RIIIING!! Draco le pegó una piña al despertador y volvió a acostarse.

Luego su mente comenzó a divagar... recordaba a un empresario bigotudo que le decía... "te espero hoy a las diez de la mañana..." Y de repente lo recordó.

-¡¡¡Ah!!! – Dijo al mismo tiempo que saltaba de la cama y algo le dijo que tenía que ir a bañarse... Pero esa vez no iba a llamar a sus cuñaditos... – Beth, hija, es hora de levantarse...– Le dijo suavemente a su hija que de apoco fue abriendo los ojos. La niña se levantó, bostezó y se tocó el piyamita empapado.

-Papá... as a tener que onerme ota opita... – Le dijo tranquilamente. Draco suspiró. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba. La acostó en la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de ella. Encontró un pantaloncito verde manzana y una camisita blanca y sonriendo se encaminó a su cuarto. Allí, desvistió a su hija y la metió en la bañadera. Tuvo bastantes problemas con eso, porque se mojó mas él que ella.

A su hija se le ocurrió "bañar a papi" y juntando mucho agua en un jarrito se le tiró por la cabeza dejando al rubio mojado hasta la columna vertebral. Luego de decirle que "papi se baña solo", la sacó del agua y la secó con una toalla. Luego la puso en la cama y para la sorpresa del hombre, la niña le dijo que faltaba la ropa interior. **_¿Cómo puede ser que una cosita tan chiquita use ropa interior?_** Se decía al mismo tiempo que buscaba sin éxito algún corpiño(sostén) para la niña. De repente se dio vuelta y encontró a su hija agarrando una prenda semejante a las de su madre pero muchísimo más chiquita.

-Ya encontré opa interior... ¿papi que buca? – Draco cerró el cajón de golpe agarrándose un dedo. Con la mano adolorida, siguió a su hija, y para su sorpresa vió que ella se vestía sola.

Luego de vestirse él, pensó que haría. No quería pedir ayuda, pero si no lo hacía su hijita se quedaría sola... y no podía dejar sola en casa a una niña de casi dos años... y menos conociendo a Beth, que era capaz de explotar la casa...

Por lo tanto, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue llevarla a su trabajo...

_**Si, mi secretaria sabrá que hacer...**_

Y contento con su idea, puso a Beth en la chimenea y tomándola bien fuerte de la mano dijo:

-Empresa Malfoy S.A-

Y desapareció.

* * *

N/A: Wolas!!! bueno,aqui estoy con cap nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado, jeje yo me reí mucho al hacerlo XDD y esa es la cuestion que dejen de lado un poco el drama y se rian jeje. espero haber logrado el efecto que queria y me dejen muchos reviews!! 

Bueno, aca les contesto a los que me dejaron:

**_Luthien:_** Bueno, aquí tienes la actualización, y me alegro muchisimo qiue te guste la segunda parte, jeje. Nos estamos leyendo!!! XDD bsos!!

**_Eire:_** Jajja, bueno, espero que te hayas reido con este cap. porque yo me maté de risa... jeje. Y si, espero que tus uñas recobren la vitalidad despues de este fic XDD te mando un bso!!!

**_Jane Malfoy-028:_** Bueno, tu fic me gustó mucho y ya quiero leer la actualizacion, jeje. Y eso de compartir una habitación con Malfoy... mmm... le veo futuro... me gusta desde ya, jajaj!!! Asique, ponete a escribir che!! XDD Bueno, te mando muchos besos y suerte!!! Deby

**_Fiosol:_** Hola!! Bueno, me alegro que te hayas divertido, esa es mi principal meta con este fic Muchas gracias, tambien te deso suerte y espero muy pronto tu rr, XDD Te mando un bso muy grande!!!


	4. Escapes

Capítulo 4: Escapes

Ginny se sentía presa del aburrimiento. Se había despertado muy temprano y ya no podía volver a dormir. Había intentado hojear una revista, pero el único ejemplar que había era el Corazón de Bruja del mes pasado...

Y lo peor era que ella estaba en la portada, con un gran signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza:

"¿Habrá embrujado esta mujer al hombre más codiciado del mundo mágico¿Habrá hechizado al Gran Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny arrugó la revista en su mano y la arrojó por la ventana. Estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo iban a calumniarla de esa forma? Ni siquiera sabían por todo lo que había tenido que pasar para estar nuevamente con él.

Recostó la cabeza en la almohada. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de dormir... ella solo quería salir un poco...

De pronto, la lamparita se le prendió. **_¿Y porqué no? _**Se dijo, y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, se levantó lentamente de la cama.

Se paró y fue a buscar una túnica. La encontró en un armario. Junto a ella estaba su varita y algunas de sus pertenencias. Luego de se hubo cambiado, puso la mano en el picaporte. Estaba temblando de la emoción. Se sentía una presa que huía de su cárcel. Giró el manubrio, y la puerta a la libertad se abrió. Dio un paso. Luego otro. Y sintiéndose libre como un pájaro, desapareció...

* * *

Draco llegó apareció de repente de la chimenea. 

?AH! – Gritó la secretaria gorda y con anteojos que se encontraba tomando café en su escritorio.

-No es para que grite de esa forma... – Dijo Draco molesto, luego de tranquilizar un poco a la mujer que aún tenía la respiración agitada. Ella se volvió a sentar tratando de calmarse, cuando una cabeza se asomó en la silla.

?AH! – Volvió a gritar, tirándose en brazos de Draco que en lugar de agarrarla, se hizo a un lado dejándola caer al suelo.

?Pero que cree que hace ahí tirada? – Le preguntó, mirándola seriamente mientras Beth se reía sin parar balanceándose en la silla de rueditas.

La mujer se paró como pudo y sin sacar la cara de terror que la pequeña le había dejado, intentó serenarse.

?Qué... que...?Qué es esto? – Draco tomó a su hija en brazos. La dio vuelta, la miró de arriba abajo y sin inmutarse le respondió.

-Esto... más bien esta... es una niña... – La mujer abrió los ojos.

-Pues... me había dado cuenta, señor... pero... –

¿Y entonces porque hace esas preguntas tan estúpidas? – Le preguntó irónicamente. Pero la mujer creyó que estaba enfadado y se asustó aún más.

-Esss... que... señor... yo... ¿De quien es la niña? –

-Ah... eso... ella es Beth, mi hija y vas a tener que cuidarla durante todo el día – Draco no respiró hasta terminar de hablar. Le encantaba sacar de quicio a esa mujer, sobretodo porque sabía que le tenía miedo. Siguió mirándola un buen rato. Annah parecía no reaccionar. De pronto, como en cámara lenta, Draco observó como la mujer se caía de espaldas al suelo inconsciente.

-Esto va a ser muuuuy duro... – Dijo el hombre, mientras hacía un movimiento rápido con la varita para que la mujer no se rompiera la columna vertebral...

* * *

Ginny avanzaba por las calles atestadas de gente. Había rechazado unas veinte ofertas de diferentes productos que los vendedores ambulantes le hacían. Estaba harta de caminar sin sentido, pero es que no tenía dinero encima y no podía siquiera ir a las Tres Escobas a pasar un rato. 

Llegó a una plaza en la que había niños jugando y riendo. Se sentó en un banco libre. Pensó en Beth. ¡Cómo le gustaría tenerla en ese momento con ella! Hacía mucho que no la llevaba a jugar al parque...

Suspiró. Las piernas le dolían, tenía hambre y le dolía la cabeza. **_Tal vez huir no había sido lo mejor... _**se dijo a sí misma mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

De veras que le dolía la cabeza... y ahora estaba mareada. Decidió volver al hospital.

¿Quién la había mandado a ella a hacerse la rebelde y escapar? Ya no tenía veinte años... **_¡Pero tampoco tengo 60!_** Se dijo enojada consigo misma. Se paró del asiento en el que se encontraba. Un terrible dolor se incrementó en su cabeza. Se sentía como si una bludger le hubiera golpeado. De repente empezó a ver doble. La visión se le nubló y no pudo mantener el equilibrio.

Cayó al suelo.

Y de pronto, todo fue oscuridad...

* * *

?Niña, bájate de ahí! – Annah estaba desesperada. Beth se había aparecido de repente arriba de una gran biblioteca y no parecía tener miedo de bajar... al contrario... estaba riendo y balanceándose alegremente por entre los libros. 

?Beth quere volar...! – Decía la niña, poniendo sus manos en posición de aeroplano, y parándose en el borde del mueble. La mujer empalideció.

?NOOOO?NO LO HAGAS! – Demasiado tarde. Beth se lanzó desde lo alto de la biblioteca, para caer sobre un hombre de bigote que salía de la oficina de Draco. Este ultimo frunció el entrecejo, y tras echarle una vista a su hija, al hombre, a los libros tirados, se centró en Annah que imploraba que la tierra se abriera de golpe y se la tragara.

¿No te dije que la cuidaras? –

-Sippp... pero... señor... –

-Nada de peros... ¿Es que no puedes ni siquiera cuidar a una niña que no llega al metro de estatura? – Draco se acercó a su hija que se encontraba sobre el hombre de bigote, y que ahora portaba una cara de lo más angelical. Casi a propósito...

-Discúlpeme señor Malfoy... pero... ¿Esta es su hija? – El hombre se levantó del suelo y se sacó el polvo del traje negro... más bien gris... que llevaba puesto.

-Em... si... ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –

-Porque la niña haría muy bien la publicidad del nuevo producto que vamos a inaugurar entre los dos... – El hombre miraba a la niña que se balanceaba tranquila en los brazos de su padre.

¿Está usted... seguro? – Preguntó Draco no muy convencido de la propuesta que le hacían. No le gustaba nada eso de exponer a su hija.

¡Pero claro¡Es perfecta! –

-Si... eso ya lo sabía... – Respondió él, sacando pecho y mirando tiernamente a Beth.

-Estee... yo decía que era perfecta para la campaña... -

-Ah... eso... bueno... también... –

¿le parece que nos encontremos hoy en la tarde para discutirlo? – Draco esperó un poco antes de estrechar su mano con aquel hombre. Al final, se decidió.

-Muy bien. Hoy en la tarde – ¿Qué podía perder?

* * *

-No... no... y ?no! – Hermione estaba frente a su marido que casi le suplicaba desde el suelo. 

-Pero Hermy... ¿Qué puede pasar? –

¿No sabes todos los estafadores que andan sueltos en el mundo del espectáculo¿Acaso no recuerdas a Rita Skeeter? – El hombre suspiró. Su mujer era muy dura...

-Pero... este hombre es un empresario... sabe lo que hace... y dijo que Percy es perfecto... ?Por favor! –

-Ya sabemos que Percy es perfecto... pero no es necesario que esté haciendo publicidades baratas... –

¿Baratas?Nos pagaran el doble de mi sueldo solo porque diga unas palabritas frente a una cámara! – La mujer abrió los ojos.

¿El doble? –

-El doble – Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Muy bien. Lo haremos, pero solo porque necesitamos un nuevo coche... y al paso de nuestras vidas, jamás lo conseguiremos... – El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho. Le dio un beso a su mujer en la frente y salió en busca de su hijo.

-Esto va a ser muy difícil... – murmuró Hermione.

Y tenía razón...

* * *

N/A: Hola! Bueno, acá estoy de nuevo con cap. actualizado... perdonen lo que tardé, es que cada vez que intentaba escribir aparecían mis hermanitos del alma... creo que entienden el sarcasmo...  

Bueno, el punto es: grax por los rr, y vana tener que esperar de nuevo para que vuelva a actualizar, porque me voy de vacaciones mañana y todavía no sé si vuelvo en una semana o nos quedamos más tiempo...

Ahora sí, me despido, y les mando muchisisisimos bsos!

Acá les contesto los rr:

**_Isabella Riddle:_** Lamento mucho haber tardado... y espero que este cap. haya valido tanta espera xD. Que bueno que empezaste a leer la historia... pero te recomendaría que te pasaras primero por la primer parte, si todavía no lo hiciste, jeje. Te mando un besote!

**_Susy:_** Wow! Muchas gracias! Me siento halagada xDD en serio, jajaj! Espero no defraudarte... Muchos bsos!

**_Luthien: _**Bueno, esta vez tardé más en actualizar... tengo hermanos... esa es la respuesta... . Espero que este cap te haya gustado, y si Beth es re linda... jeje, salvo por el hecho de que un demonio con cara de angelito... XPP Te mando un bso!

**_Eire:_** Jeje, que bueno que te levante el ánimo! La vdd es que me hacía falta escribir una comedia entre tanto drama XDD. Espero que hablemos pronto... aunque como me voy mañana ve vacas no creo que podamos hacerlo antes... pero no importa. Te mando un bsot!

**_Fiosol:_** De nada XDD. Bueno, acá tenés el cap. espero que esté bien.. la vdd es que lo escribi casi apurada... entre todo los líos de irnos de vacaciones... mi casa es un desastre y no sé como hice para poder termianrlo...  pero lo hice, al fin asique... Te mnado un bso!

**_HitomiFelton:_** No te preocupes, no me enojo, XPP. Espero que te guste el cap. y que me dejes un review porque sino! Jaja, no era broma... te mando un bso!

**_Jane Malfoy-028:_** Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap.leí tu otro fic, y te dejé un review... mi vida es un quilombo... asi nomas. Mañana me voy de vacaciones con mi flia y una amiga... a gesell, espero que mis quilombos se solucionen un poco con eso, jaja. Y si... te compadezco por tener hermanos. Son una peste. Un mal necesario, como dicen por ahí...��. No creo que sean tan necesarios... per bue. Te mando un bso grande!

**_Azazel Black:_** No sé si es inútil o no... es mas bien primerizo, jeje... todos los hombres hacen las mismas idioteces cuando estan solos... bueno bueno. Hay excepciones -. Espero que hablemos pronto, y que tu computadora se apiade de vos, jaja! Te mando un bso grande!

**_Lady Laura Malfoy:_** Hola! Nunca te había visto por ac�, asique espero volver a hacerlo -. Lamento haberte hecho esperar... es que tuve mis problemas... ��. Pero al fñin estoy, asique espero que te haya gustado y te mando un bso grande!


	5. Distracciones

Hola a todos! Bueno, antes que nada quiero pedir perdón. Sé que hace mil que no actualizo, pero es que primero me fui de vacaciones, y cuando volvi no me llegaba la inspiración para seguir este fic. Para los otros sí, pero este no se porque... espero que no vuelva a pasarme.

Sin embargo, heme aquí. Y espero que este cap les guste y haya valido la pena tanta espera. Personalmente, lo veo como un fic corto, no le veo mucho futuro, pero bueno, la opinión que cuenta es la de ustedes.

Les mando un beso y espero terminarlo pronto porque ayer empecé las clases y dentro de poco no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido...

Les mando un besote grande y los dejo para que se entretengan un rato...

ATENCIÓN: ULTIMAMENTE FANFICTION ANDA MUUUY MAL. POR LO TANTO, CUALQUIER SIGNO DE MÁS O DE MENOS, TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE NO ES MI CULPA Y ESPERO QUE SE SOLUCIONE RAPIDO PORQUE ESTOY HARTA DE REPETIR LO MISMO DESDE HACE VARIAS SEMANAS... ��

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Distracciones_

Draco se hallaba en una sala recubierta de seda. Había muchas cámaras fotográficas en todos lados. El hombre miraba con cierto desconcierto. Había algo en ese lugar que no le gustaba.

Quero un dulce... – Chilló una voz muy aguda en su oreja haciéndolo regresar de una manera brusca a la realidad.

Beth... ahora no tengo un dulce... – Le respondió aparentando seriedad. La niña se sentó a su lado silenciosa. Él se acomodó en su silla de nuevo.

Pensó que tenía que llamar a Ginny. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella. ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a él? Y mientras enumeraba las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido a lo largo de toda su vida (N/A: Ya saben que es un exagerado... ) no se percató de que alguien se subía sobre él...

?Papá – Draco casi salta de su silla y se sube al ventilador de techo. Cuando hubo normalizado su respiración, miró con severidad a su hija.

Beth ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hacer saltar del susto a papÿ – La niña se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Y luego respondió.

Que antes de gritade a papá teno que hacedselo a tío Ron... – Draco sonrió.

Muy bien... ahora... ¿Qué quiere, esa princesita hermosa hermosa de papi? – Dijo haciéndole cosquillas a la niña que reía sin parar.

Quero un dulce – Él suspiró derrotado.

Beth. Ya te dije que no tengo un dulce ahora... –

Esa senora tene muchos dulces... – Y señalando inocentemente a la mujer que estaba al lado de Draco y que poseía efectivamente muchos dulces...

Beth... esos dulces no son tuyos... –

?Quero un dulce! – Volvió a gritar la pequeña, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

?Por dios, déle un dulce a la niña! – Le gritó una mujer desde la fila de enfrente.

Pero... es que... – Balbuceó Draco.

¡Pero nada! Que mal padre... toma pequeña, aquí tienes... – Y la señora de los dulces le tendió una bolsita llena de coloridas golosinas a Beth que sonreía abiertamente.

"**Mal padre..." **Pensó Draco atontado. Se quedó pensando mucho tiempo sobre eso. ¿En verdad era un mal padre que no podía cuidar de su hija unos días? Y llegó a la conclusión de que era verdad. **Si ni siquiera sé cambiarle los pañales...** Pensó abrumado.

?Malfoy¿Qué &# haces aquí? – Le gritó Hermione desde la puerta de entrada. Draco se quedó estático. ¿Qué que hacía ahí¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

Estoy esperando un cita con... ?Desde cuando debo darte explicaciones a ti? – Le respondió enojado y levantándose de la silla. Mientras ambos discutían (como siempre...) Beth y Percy corrían a encontrarse.

?Malfoy, ni se te ocurra gritarle a mi esposa! – Espetó Ron al tiempo que cerraba los puños. Pero ante la mirada furtiva de su mujer se quedó donde estaba.

¡Ronald Weasley¡Ni se te ocurra armar una pelea aquí¡Yo puedo defenderme perfectamente sola! –

Oh si... la señorita Granger puede defenderse sola... miren como me río... – Draco no continuó hablando. Calló al suelo terriblemente adolorido por el golpe bajo de Hermione que se sacaba el polvo de las manos en señal de victoria.

Eso es para que no vuelvas a hacerle un hijo a Ginny... – Le dijo sonriente. Ron tragó saliva. Sí que era peligrosa cuando se enojaba...

¡Ah, señores Weasley, señor Malfoy! Que bueno que llegan. Así puedo presentarlos mutuamente... ya que sus hijos van a trabajar juntos... – El hombre gordo y de bigote había aparecido y tenía a los niños a cada lado de su enorme cuerpo.

?Trabajar juntos? –

Eso iba a traer problemas...

* * *

¿Creen que estará loca? – 

No tiene cara de loca... –

¿Y tú como sabes que cara tienen los locos? –

Porque vivo contigo... –

Ginny oía las voces muy cerca de ella, pero no reconocía ninguna. ¿Dónde estaría?. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

?Mira¡Está despertando! – Gritó un hombrecito bastante chiquito a su lado.

¡Vaya¡Eres inteligente! – Respondió sarcásticamente una mujer regordeta con un delantal y las manos enharinadas.

Ambos desconocidos empezaron a discutir nuevamente. Ginny se levantó y buscó algo que le resultara conocido en esa habitación. No encontró nada.

Disculpen... ¿Quiénes son ustedes¿Y donde estoy? –

Yo soy Milo... y ella es mi hermana Annah. Y estás en nuestra casa. Te encontramos tirada en el piso... y como nadie te conocía te trajimos aquí...-

Ginny buscaba entender algo de lo que aquellas personas le decían. Pero no podía. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas... y...

?Un momento! – Se sentó en la cama con cara de pocos amigos. Los hombrecitos se asustaron. -?Ustedes me están diciendo que no saben quien soy ni de donde vengo y que me hallaron tirada en el piso? –

Ambos asintieron.

Aja... – Dijo ella y poniendo los ojos en blanco cayó inconsciente sobre la mullida cama.

* * *

-?No¡No! Y ?NO!-repetía incansablemente el hombrecito al que todos llamaban "director". 

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. Ron entró en la habitación con un nuevo paquete de golosinas en la mano, mientras Draco lo miraba con una típica mirada de odio. El rubio alcanzó a su hija que intentaba romper las tiras del molesto vestido que le habían hecho llevar y se acercó al hombre.

Mire, no tengo tiempo para que me empiece a regañar y...-No pudo seguir hablando porque el tipo se dio la vuelta y se puso a hablar con su secretaria. Bueno... "hablar" no sería la palabra apropiada porque el tipo lo que hacia era coquetear con ella y pedirle el numero telefónico...

Draco se quedó perplejo parado con el dedo índice levantado. Hermione y Ron en un costado se desternillaban de la risa. Era la primera vez que veían a alguien que dejaba a Draco Malfoy hablando solo.

El hombre se volvió a acercar al director que luchaba por sacarle los datos a la muchacha que intentaba huir de él.

?Es que acaso no me ve?-El hombre de cabello largo y de mediana estatura se dio vuelta lentamente y lo estudió.

Bueno... si... lo veo... Y también veo que no hace intentos de cooperar con la publicidad... si yo le digo que debe decirle a su hija "párese allí" usted no puede ponerse de rodillas a suplicarle a la niña que lo haga...-Draco empalideció. No podía decirle a ese cabeza hueca que su hija lo dominaba perfectamente. –Y tampoco puede estar desplazando al niño Weasley porque le "quita cámara a su hija"...

Pero... pero...-

Y tampoco puede estar peleándose a muerte con la señora Granger de Weasley cada vez que alguien dice algo con doble sentido...-Le decía el hombre sin esperar a que Draco terminara de hablar, lo que enfurecía a este último.

Pero...-

¡Pero nada! Haga lo que le digo, o márchese...-

?Que se vaya!-Gritó Hermione y todas las miradas se posaron en ella.-Ehhh... decía que se vaya a... a... A ningún lado-Bufó derrotada sentándose en una silla. Percy se poso a su lado y le reclamó a su padre los dulces que le había pedido.

Draco se reprimió unas cuantas frases cortas para decirle al hombrecito debido a que había menores a la vista... más precisamente por su hija, porque si era por su "sobrinito querido"... mejor no hablar...

Muy bien. Beth, quiero que te pares allí y digas "Y los polvos flú no se comparan con ninguna escoba mágica" con una graaaaan sonrisa en la cara...- Le decía Draco a su hija que lo miraba como si fuera un espécimen raro de gorila... (N/A: Teñido de rubio, porque no conozco ningún gorila rubio... )

La niña se dirigió al escenario y su padre se sonaba los dedos de la mano. Estaba muy nervioso... ¿Por qué diablos se había metido allí dentro? Sonrió al ver a su pequeña niña diciendo con naturalidad lo que él le había dicho que diga. Después de todo no era tan mala...

* * *

Ron, no creo que Percy esté preparado para esto...- Decía Hermione mientras observaba a su hijo desaparecer de la chimenea y aparecer en la otra que se hallaba al otro lado del estudio. 

Pero Herm... ¡Es perfecto¿No ves como camina¿Cómo habla¿Cómo...?- Se quedó pensando un momento ante la mirada atenta y desconfiada de su esposa.

Pero nada. No estoy segura de porque dejé que me convencieras... creo que esto del matrimonio está matando nuestras peleas...-Sentenció aterrada. La mujer no perdía de vista al pequeño... cuando de pronto...

?QUÉ! – La voz de Draco se oyó en todo el lugar. Las miradas se posaron en él, que leía con atención un papel que una bonita lechuza blanca le había entregado. Ron pegó un salto y Hermione murmuró algo así, como "¿y ahora que?".

Beth comenzó a llorar desconsolada y un Percy la miraba haciendo pucherito. Draco había interrumpido el "libreto" del pequeño, por lo que estaba con la lágrima al borde del ojo.

El rubio empalideció y quiso salir corriendo a buscar a su hija, pero sus piernas se lo impedían. No podía ser... ¿por qué todo le salía mal¿Por qué la vida no le daba un respiro?

Primero el accidente de Ginny... y ahora ¿desaparecía¿Cómo habían perdido de vista a la mujer de Draco Malfoy? Arrugó el papel en su mano, y alguien se le acercó a paso veloz.

¿Se puede saber que son esos gritos en medio de la grabación?-Le gritó el director, escupiéndole en la cara.

Draco se quitó con la mano los rastros de saliva, tremendamente enojado...

?Quiere decir que me voy, y que mi hija no será el rostro de su maldita publicidad!- Le espetó haciendo trocitos el papel que antes había arrugado y dejándolo caer lentamente en la cabeza del hombre.

Beth que a todo esto había cesado de llorar se acercó sigilosamente y cuando tuvo cerca de su padre le preguntó.

¿Nos vamod?-

Sí hija... no quiero que te juntes más con esta... dejémoslo ahí...- Y pegó media vuelta tomando a la niña del brazo. Pero ella se zafó y ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes, se acercó al tipo que aún estaba espantado por lo que acababa de ocurrir y tratando de imitar a un antiguo programa de televisión mexicano, dijo:

?Chusma chusma¡Puff! – Y pegándole en las piernas (el pecho estaba demasiado alto para ella...) del hombre empujándolo hacia atrás, salió del lugar de la mano de su padre, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro...


End file.
